


Because it has to be you

by changkisbaby



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Post-Break Up, angst with happy ending, cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkisbaby/pseuds/changkisbaby
Summary: Request: "Changki + possessive and jealous Changkyun doesn’t like Kihyuns best friend, they fight a lot because of him and even break up but Kihyun realizes Changkyun was right since the very beginning when his best friend confess + angst with a happy ending."





	Because it has to be you

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first work for this forum! I wanted to give this idea a try so i really hope you'll like it!

What is worse? Admits to a person who has been telling you something for months they were right, or lose that person for not paying attention to their words before? Kihyun wonders after a week of missing someone who doesn’t want to see him again.

_‘Kihyun, It’s obvious friendship is not what he’s looking on you, he wants something more!’_

_‘Nonsense Kyun, if he wanted something ‘romantic’ with me, he would’ve confessed years ago!’_

Sometimes it’s really difficult accept you were wrong the whole time, swallow your pride and say in front of that person ‘You were right, I’m sorry’. Kihyun isn’t exactly the most prideful man in earth, but he needs to accept those words are really difficult of mutter after all the things he said to his now ex-boyfriend.

_‘You’re being a little childish Changkyun, you can have as many friends you want and being clingier with them than you are with me, but I have one best friend, ONE, and you’re dying of jealousy?!’_

_‘Because it’s friendship the only thing they want from me!’_

_‘From all the matters, they could be in love with you and you don’t know.’_

_‘I’m sorry but they don’t do with me the half of the things Hoseok does to you!’_

It’s true. Jooheon and Minhyuk, who are the clingiest people alive and happens to be Changkyun’s best friends too, didn’t do any other thing than hug Changkyun, sometimes cuddle him when his ex-boyfriend was feeling down or try to cheer him up with their cringy aegyo, but Hoseok, his best friend, was worse.  

Sometimes he would hold Kihyun’s hand while they were walking, or kiss his knuckles when Kihyun was distracted, or back hug him when he was cooking, or sneak into his bed while he was sleeping. Sometimes out of the blue, Hoseok would pick him up after class and walk him to the next one or bring him coffee when he was stuck in the library until late, or drag him out to a silly date when he was alone in his apartment.

It was cute, and Kihyun can say out loud he hated it, but the truth is he doesn’t, although he was hoping Changkyun was the one doing that kind of stuff with him. But every time Changkyun wanted to hold his hand, Hoseok was already holding it, when he wanted to hug him, Hoseok was already hugging him, when he wanted to pick Kihyun up during classes, Hoseok was already walking away with him, when he wanted to bring him coffee he was already holding the cup Hoseok brought to him, and when he wanted to invite him to a date, Changkyun would wait out of his door until he arrived, of course, with Hoseok by his side.

_‘I can’t handle it anymore Kihyun, are you dating me or are you dating him? Because for what I see, you prefer him over me!’_

_‘Of course I do! He has been my best friend for years, I just started dating you three months ago!’_

And it hurt, those words felt like burning his throat until he spells them, full of venom, but as soon as he left them, he feels like dying. It hurt the words Changkyun said, but nothing could be more throbbing that the obvious pain flashing in Changkyun’s eyes after he said those words, he didn’t mean a single one of them, he was angry at that moment and he didn’t handle it well.

It’s true. He dated Changkyun only three months before their break up, but he never told him or anyone (Except Hoseok) the whole years he spent pinning after the younger boy.

He met Changkyun during the first year of university when he moved to Seoul and happened Changkyun was studying in the High School close to his university.

It was casualty Changkyun was his barista and Kihyun fell for his smile almost immediately. It took him months of drinking coffee almost every day and spent an awful ton of money only to have an excuse to see him, until he had the chance to finally talk with him and ask for his number.

They started as friends, going out time to time, sending cute selcas during the day and talking on the phone until the moon made her wait out and the sun received a new day. It was months of pinning until he got enough courage to ask him out. He liked Changkyun back then, he loves Changkyun right now.

_‘Don’t ever dare to talk to me again! I hate you Kihyun!’_

It hurt even more see how much Changkyun meant those words, how he let his angriness blind his judgment, let his jealousy ruin their relationship and Kihyun was so irritated to stop him. He should’ve stopped him, hug him, assure him the only person he loves is Changkyun, but he didn’t and now he’s into an elevator, dying of nervousness.

Changkyun was right, he was right the whole time and maybe the blind one between them was Kihyun.

Kihyun cried, he has never cried so much in his whole life but it felt like if Changkyun ripped his chest in two, walking away with half of his heart and the remained one dropped to the floor, breaking in millions of pieces when he walked away of his life. Or that’s the most metaphorical way to explain how much his heart hurt in that moment.  

Kihyun didn’t contact anyone after that fight, even if he was dying to call Hoseok or Hyunwoo or Hyungwon and maybe one of them would tell him everything would be okay and Changkyun would forgive him and they’ll be together again.

But if they said that, then they would be lying shamelessly to him.

Took him four days to Hoseok to knock on his door and demand Kihyun’s attention.

_‘It was my fault right?’_

_‘No, you did nothing wrong, if we broke up it’s because Changkyun’s jealousy, I won’t leave you for him, I can’t, you’re my best friend.’_

_‘But maybe you should, because he makes you happy.’_

_‘But you also made me happy Hoseok, I can’t live without you, I just need him to understand you and I are only friends and I know if he meets you, he’ll love you!’_

_‘But maybe you should listen to him, maybe he was right?’_

_‘What?’_

Hoseok confessed that night.

He’s not a bad person, Kihyun knows that, but everything he did was deliberated, he knew the kind of effect his actions had over Changkyun and how he was making his insecurities grew on him—and Kihyun let him!

He doesn’t know how long he has been behind Changkyun’s door, trying to grab some guts to knock the door. He knew Jooheon was in class and Hyungwon did a good job pestering him to lack some information from him.

So Changkyun’s alone somewhere behind that door and trying to hold onto his last threat of courage, Kihyun knocks on the door.

Takes Changkyun minutes, or maybe hours to open the door for him, shouting a ‘I’ve told you million of times I’m fine Minhyuk!’ before opening it for him. Kihyun knows he’s a disaster right now despite of taking a shower before coming there, but Changkyun’s worse. His hair’s dirty, his black strands of hair are a big mess, his cheeks and eyes are still red from crying. His old ratty shirt already has holes and maybe a bit of grime around and his sweatpants just contrast with the whole mess Changkyun is. And what’s worse is that even like that, Kihyun thinks he’s the cutest man he has ever seen.

When their eyes meet, Kihyun feels like if the world stopped working, as if time and space stopped for them, and right now are only them in the whole galaxy. Kihyun tries to talk but as soon as Changkyun realizes who is in front of him and how much he doesn’t want to talk with him, he closes the door on his face.

“Changkyun, please!”

“Go! I don’t want to see you.”

“Please Changkyun, please, I just want to talk with you for a minute.”

He knows Changkyun’s still behind the door, so he rests his forehead against the wooden waiting Changkyun would give him at least one last chance, but other that his own heartbeats, the elder can’t hear anything else.

“Then just talk.”

Kihyun takes a long breath, trying to calm his erratic heartbeat but it doesn’t work, so before the younger leaves, he opens his mouth to talk again.

“You— you know who I am, how I am, and sometimes I know it’s difficult to bear with me. I—I haven’t give you reasons to stay with me, so I understand if you want this to be our last encounter, but I don’t want to go without talking with you first.”

At the other side of the door, Changkyun does the same than Kihyun, unconsciously resting his forehead exactly where Kihyun has his, while his hand tries to reach for him through the door, but other than that Changkyun doesn’t try to open the door for him. He’s not brave enough, he doesn’t want Kihyun to see how his only presence is wetting his eyes again, he doesn’t want him to know how much he misses Kihyun and how loud his heart is beating for him and only him.

“I’m sorry Changkyun. I’m really sorry for not giving you the importance you deserved. You were my boyfriend yet I didn’t treat you the way you deserved. I just needed someone to point out to me I was ignoring you to realize it was true, despite of that not being my intention.”

A broke sobs escapes Changkyun’s mouth and immediately the younger’s hand moves to cover it, trying to keep inside any other sound. But Kihyun heard him, and only that it’s what he needed to break too, his eyes letting go unwanted tears as well.

“It’s not like I didn’t realize you didn’t like my closeness with my friend at the very beginning, but I labeled it with simple jealousy and didn’t busy my mind with your feelings. I was just so happy to have you by my side to care about anything else, I didn’t stop to think you maybe were right. I was so scared to confront my best friend that I pushed your insecurities at second place. I didn’t want Hoseok to feel I was ditching him because I had a boyfriend but I didn’t think what my actions were doing to you.”

Not matter if Changkyun’s covering his mouth, his cries become each time louder with every word Kihyun said, and that just break the elder’s heart, he really wants to break the door and reach for him, hug him, and never let him go.

“Hoseok confessed to me few days ago and despite the multiple times you said it to me, I just couldn’t believe it. You were right Changkyun and I’m really sorry. But I want you to know something, you didn’t have anything to worry about, because even if seeing my friend sad broke my heart, I just couldn’t love him, because--- because---”

Kihyun takes another breath, this time both hands move to the door and tries to cling onto something, doing his best to stop the tears and cries. He needs to be strong.

“---Because you are the only person I fell in love with. I love you Changkyun, I’ve loved you since before I entered in that café, I’ve loved you since I saw you leaving your high school with your friends. I’ve loved you for years Changkyun and you don’t know how much I miss you, how much my body craves for yours, I want to see you, hold your hand, hug you, take you to dates and do all kind of sickly cringe couple stuff with you.”

A long silence falls between them and each second makes Kihyun immensely worried, he said all he wanted to say, Changkyun heard everything he wanted to say but his lack of words makes him feels anxious, while his mind is full of ‘what if’ what if Changkyun doesn’t forgive him? What if it’s already too late? What if…

“You—you’re the worse, you know that? You know how much it hurt me? I—I thought you didn’t want me at all, I thought I was a game for you, I even started thinking you were using me to make Hoseok jealous, that he was the person you loved and I was just in the middle!”

“Changkyun---”

“No, listen to me now Kihyun!” Thankfully, Changkyun opens the door and the sight alone breaks Kihyun’s heart even more “You know I’m insecure normally,  and my mind was filled with worries, I--- I thought you would drop me anytime and--- every day I woke up thinking that would be The day, and it hurt me so much, but I wanted to be with you, I wanted you to see me and--- and--- then you said---”

Changkyun starts crying harder and Kihyun doesn’t waste any other second and envelops the younger in a tight hug. Changkyun protests, of course that stubborn little boy does, but Kihyun doesn’t let him go, as he should’ve done that night when they broke up. At the end, Changkyun softened between his arms, and let his warmth calm him down.

“I’m sorry Changkyun, I’m really sorry, I’d understand if you don’t want me back, but believe when I say it, I love you, I really love you so much…”

“I love you too, you dumbass!”   

“What?”

“I love you. Do you--- do you really think all those feelings would disappear overnight? They didn’t, I love you b-but if you’re a dumbass again don’t think I’ll ever give you another chance.”

Kihyun smiles, cupping Changkyun’s head between his hands and ignoring the tears and snots, he pecks Changkyun’s lips. Smiling between kisses, he drags Changkyun away of the door and into the apartment, to cuddle

“You know I love you and all but you’re a mess right now and my boyfriend can’t be a mess.”

“Well, I need to take a bath, would my boyfriend accompany me?”

Kihyun stares him with a raised eyebrow, then a smirk breaks in his face with the implication “Gladly.”

 

 

It’s almost a whole hour later than they are entangled in every possible way on the couch, Changkyun resting his head in the elder’s chest enjoying one of his favorite movies, bambi.

“So, what happened with Hoseok?”

“Hmm? Nothing? He said he likes me but it’s obvious I love you, he said we work better as friends and I should fight for you, stuff like that, he said it better though. He even helped me to keep Minhyuk and Jooheon far away.”

“So, are you two fine?”

“I guess so.”

“Are we fine?”

Kihyun looks at him with a softness Changkyun’s no used to, holding his chin between his fingers and pull him in a sweet kiss “Of course dummy.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for read it!


End file.
